She is My Cat
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Manusia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang dimiliki olehnya. Mereka selalu menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari apa yang bisa mereka bisa syukuri, lebih dari apa yang bisa mereka jaga. Third Wish : Jealousy. Cover not mine.
1. First Wish

_Yak, here's another fic from me. Wuahahah, otak lagi dipenuhi ide nih *padahal udah mau UTS*_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny punya Sunrise. Kalau punya saia, pasti endingny bakalan saia ubah!_

* * *

**She is My Cat  
**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**First Wish : Trouble  
**

_Berhati-hatilah dengan permintaan yang kau ucapkan. sebab kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..._**  
**

_Mungkin saja permintaanmu akan terkabul..._

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Langit pagi terlihat damai seperti biasa, matahari masih muncul dari ufuk timur. Dering jam weker menggema, menggantikan posisi sang ayam untuk membangunkan para manusia dari tidur mereka. Para ibu sibuk memasak, para ayah sibuk membaca koran, dan para anak sibuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tukang koran sudah hampir selesai berkeliling kompleks untuk mengantarkan koran kepada pelanggannya. Beberapa mobil serta motor terlihat lalu-lalang di jalan. Semua terlihat damai.

Kecuali di kediaman Athha...

Suara gedoran di pintu belum berhenti juga meski sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat kesal di depan pintu warna putih yang sedari tadi ia gedor.

"Kira, cepat gantian! Nanti aku terlambat!" teriaknya kesal.

"Sabar sebentar, Cagalli. Aku baru masuk ke kamar mandi!" balas Kira dari dalam.

Cagalli menarik wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Ini salahmu, Kira Yamato! Seandainya kau tidak menghancurkan keran di kamar mandiku, aku tidak perlu mengganggu ritual mandi pagimu yang suci ini!"

"Hei, kau yang memintaku untuk membetulkan keranmu yang bocor 'kan?" Kira berusaha membela diri.

"Ya, aku memintamu untuk MEMPERBAIKI, bukannya menghancurkan!"

"Cagalli, kalau kau mengajakku bicara terus, kapan aku bisa mulai mandi?!"

"ARGH!" Cagalli mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seandainya dia tidak berperasaan, pasti sekarang dia sudah mendobrak pintu kamar mandi kakak kembarnya itu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, dan tentu saja hal itu tidak etis.

Seorang pria berambut ungu pucat membuka pintu kamar Kira, dia menggeleng pelan. "Cagalli, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kamar mandi ayah saja? Biar ayah urus keranmu nanti."

Cagalli mengendus kesal sambil berlalu melewati ayahnya, Uzumi Nara Athha. Sementara pria paruh baya itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kira, dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Cagalli, sudah aku katakan..."

"Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat, Kira." kata Uzumi dengan suara datar.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ah, iya, tentu, paman..."

Uzumi keluar dari kamar Kira, dan berpapasan dengan Caridad Yamato. Uzumi hanya tersenyum simpul dan mempersilahkan Caridad untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Dan kondisi di kediaman Athha kembali kondusif.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Bel masuk telah berdering tepat saat kaki Cagalli menginjak halaman depan sekolahnya, ORB Internasional High School. Sang penjaga pintu gerbang sempat terkejut karena melihat Cagalli menjadi salah satu murid yang nyaris terlambat, kalau Kira dia sudah biasa melihat pria berambut cokelat itu terlambat.

"Terima kasih, Kira! Karena kau kita nyaris terlambat!" omel Cagalli disela tarikan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Sementara Kira yang merupakan pemain bola andalan sekolahnya hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli. Nafasnya masih beraturan, seolah lari marathon sejauh 50 meter bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Pagi yang cerah untuk terlambat, huh?" tanya seseorang dari balik punggung dua manusia yang berdiri di pintu depan.

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang dengan serempak, dan mendapatkan sosok seorang pria berambut _navy blue _tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka. "Halo, Kira, Cagalli."

"Ya, halo." jawab Cagalli acuh dan sambil berlalu.

Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?"

"Aku rasa, kali ini aku yang melakukan kesalahan." jawab Kira santai.

Cagalli membanting pintu loker sepatunya dengan kesal. "Kau harus memperbaiki keran kamar mandiku, aku tidak mau tahu!"

Athrun hanya bisa menatap Kira dan Cagalli secara bergantian. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kira berjalan menuju ke loker sepatunya, yang tidak jauh dari loker sepatu Cagalli, Athrun menyusulnya dan ikut mengambil sepatunya sendiri. "Aku tidak sengaja menghancurkan keran di kamar mandi Cagalli..."

"Menghancurkan?" Athrun ber-_sweat drop _ria. "Kira, apa kau menggunakan tenaga dalam sampai-sampai keran di kamar mandi Cagalli hancur? Dan, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berada di kamar mandi Cagalli?"

Kedua sahabat masa kecil itu berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah, beberapa murid perempuan berteriak histeris ketika berpapasan dengan mereka, atau yang melihat dari kejauhan. Ini rutinitas biasa di pagi hari. Ini belum seberapa, coba saja ada Yzak, Rey, Shinn serta Dearka, pasti para _bishounen _ini tidak bisa lewat, sebab mereka terkepung oleh lautan _fangirl_.

"Tadi pagi Cagalli membangunkanku karena keran di kamar mandinya rusak, soalnya Paman Uzumi sedang lari pagi. Dan yah..." Kira menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak sengaja memperparah kondisi si keran, sehingga dia putus..."

Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Kira, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya tenaga dalam..."

"Tenaga dalam apanya?" kata Kira sinis. Dia tidak suka dengan istilah yang digunakan Athrun. Tenaga dalam? Ya, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang memiliki tenaga dalam di rumahnya adalah Cagalli dan ibu angkatnya, Caridad Yamato.

Cagalli, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, tenaganya melebihi tenaga rata-rata remaja perempuan yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kira ingat bahwa Cagalli pernah memukul Auel karena cowok itu merusak _banner _untuk acara tahunan sekolah, membuat cowok berambut biru itu tidak sadarkan diri selama dua jam lebih. Para guru dan teman-teman yang lain tentu saja panik setengah mati, tetapi Cagalli, yang merupakan ketua OSIS berkata bahwa Auel tidak akan apa-apa, dan jika sesuatu yang fatal terjadi kepada cowok itu, dia akan bertanggung jawab. Yah, untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, Auel masih hidup hingga sekarang. Tapi dia sudah tidak berandalan seperti biasa. Tunggu, coret yang tadi. Dia masih berandalan, hanya saja dia tidak pernah bertingkah lagi di dalam sekolah, dia lebih senang menghajar murid dari sekolah lain. Meski para guru tidak suka dengan sikap Auel, tetapi Cagalli mendukungnya, sebab Auel tidak sembarangan menghajar orang. Yang dihajar adalah mereka berandalan dari sekolah lain yang sering mengganggu murid-murid OIHS. Dan tidak ada yang berani melawan Cagalli, sebab Cagalli selalu menemukan alasan yang tepat setiap kali dia membela Auel. Para guru tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya berkata bahwa Auel tidak boleh mengulangi perbuatannya. Yang, tentu saja, langsung dilanggar...

Sementara Caridad Yamato, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seorang Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha serta Uzumi Nara Athha untuk meninggalkan kegiatan mereka setiap kali dipanggil oleh beliau, tanpa melawan, tanpa mengeluarkan komentar yang tidak penting. Mungkin, itu sebuah kekuatan tersendiri yang dimiliki oleh figur seorang ibu.

Kondisi keluarga Kira dan Cagalli bisa dibilang unik. Mereka sebetulnya lahir dari pasangan Ulen dan Via Hibiki, tetapi keduanya tewas ketika pesawat yang mereka tumpangi jatuh dalam perjalanan kembali dari PLANT menuju Orb setelah menyelesaikan dinas kantor. Kira dan Cagalli yang baru berusia satu tahun waktu itu tengah dititipkan kepada adik Via, yaitu Caridad, dan akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga Yamato. Dua tahun setelah kematian Ulen dan Via, Haruma Yamato, suami dari Caridad Yamato mengalami kecelakaan, Caridad yang waktu itu masih berusia belia tidak sanggup menghidupi dua orang bayi, akhirnya menyerahkan Cagalli kepada keluarga Athha di Orb, sementara dia pulang ke negara asalnya, PLANT, untuk membesarkan Kira. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Caridad memutuskan untuk kembali ke Orb, awalnya hanya untuk melihat kondisi Cagalli dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada anak-anaknya yang tengah beranjak dewasa. Tetapi Uzumi menawarkan Caridad serta Kira untuk tinggal bersama dirinya dan Cagalli di Orb. Meski awalnya semua terasa canggung, seiring dengan waktu, Cagalli dan Kira bisa beradaptasi satu sama lain. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Caridad serta Uzumi.

Suasana hiruk pikuk terhenti ketika sosok Murrue Sensei memasuki kelas 2-D. Itu tandanya sekarang waktunya membuka buku sejarah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Awal yang menyebalkan!

Itulah yang seharian ini berada dalam benak Cagalli, bagaimana tidak? Dia nyaris terlambat (atau sebetulnya sudah terlambat?), tadi pagi dia hanya sempat mandi ala kadarnya, dan yang paling utama, dia tidak sarapan! Ya, Cagalli adalah tipe orang yang selalu mengutamakan sarapan sebelum pergi. Dia selalu menikmati aroma teh melati yang diseduh oleh bibi Caridad serta menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh beliau sambil menonton berita pagi atau berdebat dengan ayahnya mengenai kondisi politik Orb. Itu adalah rutinitas paginya yang suci. Dan Kira telah merusaknya! Sebetulnya dia juga ikut andil dalam rusaknya rutinitas paginya kali ini. Seandainya dia segera meminta ayah angkatnya untuk membenarkan kerannya yang rusak dari semalam, dia tidak harus meminta bantuan Kira untuk menghancurkan keran tersebut.

Kesialannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ketika rapat dengan ketua klub di sekolah, Meyrin lupa tidak membawa lembaran yang merupakan rancangan tanggal untuk kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan diadakan oleh pihak sekolah, dan seluruh klub di sekolah harus ambil bagian dalam setiap kegiatan, tetapi agar jadwalnya tidak bentrok dengan jadwal milik masing-masing klub, Cagalli ingin membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan para ketua. Tetapi, berhubung surat keputusan dari pihak sekolah tidak ada, Cagalli mau tidak mau menyuruh Meyrin untuk mencatat tanggal-tanggal acara kegiatan tiap klub (dan Cagalli juga ikut mencatatnya. Secara diam-diam juga Cagalli meminta Rey, yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS untuk ikut mencatat. Dia tidak mau melukai perasaan Meyrin yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS).

Matahari sudah merangkak masuk ke tempat peraduannya di sebelah barat, suasana sekolah sudah sepi ketika Cagalli keluar dari sana. Dia baru tahu bahwa tugas sebagai seorang ketua OSIS itu sangat banyak. Tetapi kenapa ketua yang sebelumnya, Miguel Aiman selalu bisa pulang tepat waktu? Apa jangan-jangan gosip itu benar? Bahwa selama ini yang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS adalah Heine Westenfluss, sang wakil ketua? Atau yang sering disebut sebagai ketua bayangan? Rey memang bisa diandalkan, tetapi Cagalli tidak mau melakukan hal itu kepada si pianis pirang pujaan murid-murid di OIHS.

Cagalli berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke stasiun kereta api. Beginilah rutinitasnya, setiap pagi dia selalu diantar oleh ayahnya, sementara sore harinya dia naik kereta. Biasanya jika Kira tidak ada latihan bola, atau tidak pergi kencan dengan Lacus, mereka akan berjalan bersama. Tapi berhubung hari ini Kira ada latihan bola, Cagalli terpaksa pulang sendiri. _Well,_ mengingat apa yang telah terjadi hari ini, nampaknya memang lebih baik jika Cagalli pulang sendiri. Atau Kira akan ditemukan pingsan di jalan dengan beberapa lebam di wajah serta luka di bagian internal organ tubuhnya.

Ketika Cagalli sedang menunggu kereta api lewat, seekor kucing berwarna putih mengendus-ngendus kaki Cagalli.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Cagalli kaget.

"Meoooong." jawab si kucing yang sekarang sudah menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya ke kaki Cagalli, membuat si gadis pirang itu sedikit geli.

Cagalli jongkok, menatap si kucing yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan kucing seperti umumnya, seolah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Geli, tahu!"

"Miauw?" si kucing memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Cagalli tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap-usap bagian leher kucing tersebut. "Haaah, sejak kapan aku jadi suka bicara dengan kucing?"

Sebuah gelak tawa yang khas terdengar dari belakang Cagalli, begitu dia menoleh dia melihat sosok Athrun di sana menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka dengan rapih seperti biasa, dan tas sekolahnya ia jinjing.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka kucing." ucap Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sebab aku selalu iri jika melihat kucing." kata Cagalli sambil mengelus-elus kepala kucing tersebut.

"Iri?"

"Ya. Menjadi kucing liar yang bebas, tidak terikat oleh apapun, dan yang terpenting, kau tidak memiliki adik kembar yang menyebalkan." ucap Cagalli dengan nada bahagia.

Athrun tertawa. "Aku pikir Kira yang kakak."

Cagalli mengendus. "Aku yang kakak. Aku keluar sepuluh detik sebelum Kira!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku percaya..." Athrun tersenyum. Lebih baik tidak usah berdebat mengenai siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik dengan Cagalli, sebab hal itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Dia akan teguh dengan pendirian bahwa dialah sang kakak, meski dalam catatan kelahiran mereka, jelas-jelas tertulis bahwa Kira yang lahir terlebih dulu.

Tanpa terasa kereta yang ditunggu sudah lewat, Cagalli menyuruh si kucing untuk pergi. "Tumben sendiri?" tanya Cagalli sambil berjalan.

Athrun terkekeh. "Untungnya tidak ada penggemarku yang pulang sesore ini."

"Atau kau baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu seperti biasa?"

Tempat yang dimaksud adalah gudang peralatan olahraga. Biasanya setelah selesai latihan, Athrun yang juga anggota tim sepak bola sekolahnya pasti akan bersembunyi di sana, menunggu hingga para _fangirl _itu pergi. Kira tidak perlu bersusah payah, sebab setelah selesai latihan, Lacus akan berdiri di pinggir lapangan, menunggu Kira agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. Berhubung Athrun masih _single _alias belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi kekasihnya, mau tidak mau pria kelahiran 29 Oktober ini harus bersembunyi dari para penggemarnya (yang ternyata setelah diselidiki tidak hanya kaum hawa saja, tetapi ada yang cowok juga!). Walau sebetulnya, dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, hanya saja, dia belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya...

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Cagalli sedikit risih ketika menyadari bahwa Athrun sedari tadi memperhatikannya terus.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa ternyata seorang Cagalli Yula Athha yang terkenal serius, keras kepala yang satu ini suka dengan kucing."

"Memangnya ada yang melarangku untuk menyukai kucing?" Cagalli bertanya dengan sinis.

"Tidak. Tapi kalau kau sudah memiliki pemikiran untuk menjadi kucing... Itu, agak sedikit aneh, Cagalli..."

Cagalli mengendus kesal "Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Belum sempat Athrun menjawab, kereta yang akan ditumpangi oleh Cagalli masuk ke dalam stasiun. Puluhan orang berbondong-bondong keluar dari dalam kereta dengan teratur. Sebelum Cagalli masuk, Athrun berkata.

"Berhati-hati dengan permintaanmu, Cagalli. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan Haumea akan mengabulkannya."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Ya, dan nampaknya Haumea akan mengabulkan permintaanku untuk menjadi kucing hari ini!" ucapnya dengan sinis.

Athrun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kita tidak pernah tahu, Cagalli..."

Percakapan terpaksa berhenti karena pintu kereta sudah ditutup, meninggalkan Athrun di peron stasiun. Pria itu melambaikan tangan kepada Cagalli, yang tentu saja tidak dibalas olehnya. Dalam hati Athrun bersyukur karena dia bisa bertemu dengan Cagalli hari ini, dan dia bisa melihat wajah senang Cagalli ketika berinteraksi dengan kucing barusan. Mungkin Cagalli suka kucing?

Jiwa Athrun sudah kembali ke dalam raganya ketika kereta yang tiba dari arah berlawanan dengan kereta yang dinaiki oleh Cagalli dua menit yang lalu berhenti di depannya. Dengan perasaan senang, Athrun menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya pulang ke pusat kota Orb.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur setelah selesai mandi. Terima kasih kepada ayahnya, keran di kamar mandinya telah diperbaiki. Kira mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Uzumi dan berpesan kepada Cagalli agar dia tidak merusak kerannya lagi, dan Cagalli membalas agar lain kali Kira memperbaiki keran, bukan merusaknya. Jika saja Caridad tidak berdahem kencang, mungkin adu mulut itu tidak akan selesai hingga tiga jam kemudian. Caridad paling tidak suka jika ada adu mulut di meja makan, terutama ketika makan malam.

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak Kira dan Caridad pindah ke sini, semuanya berubah. Suasana sepi yang biasanya mendominasi kediaman Athha, secepat kilat menghilang dan diganti dengan suara bertengkar antara Cagalli dengan Kira, teguran Caridad kepada Cagalli, serta omelan Uzumi kepada Kira. Nampaknya, kehadiran kedua orang itu tidak hanya mengisi rumah keluarga Athha, tetapi juga hidup mereka... Terkadang, Cagalli berharap bahwa ayahnya akan menikah dengan Caridad, sebab rasanya agak sulit untuk menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya mengenai status Caridad. Secara darah, dia dalah bibi Cagalli. Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hati Cagalli, dia tahu dia ingin lebih. Dia ingin memanggil Caridad dengan sebutan 'ibu' 'mama' 'mom' atau apalah itu yang biasa digunakan seorang anak untuk memanggil ibu mereka.

Suara kucing berantem membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli, dengan kesal dia mengutuk kucing-kucing yang selalu membuat keributan setiap malamnya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Athrun di stasiun, yang membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Ya, mungkin Haumea akan mengabulkan permintaanku untuk menjadi kucing," katanya sebelum memejamkan mata.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Cagalli, sebuah bintang baru saja terjatuh dari langit malam yang bertaburan bintang...

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Cagalli terbangun karena ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, disusul suara tinggi Kira.

"Cagalli, ayo bangun! Apa kau ingin balas dendam atas kejadian kemarin?"

_Ugh, kau mengganggu tidurku, Kira! _Gumam Cagalli dalam hati.

"Cagalli, ayolah! Hari ini pelajaran pertama di kelasku adalah biologi. Dan kau tahu bahwa Mwu Sensei selalu datang tepat waktu!" bersamaan dengan ucapan Kira, pintu kamar Cagalli terbuka.

"_Kira, apa-apaan kau! Tidak sopan masuk-masuk ke dalam kamar seorang wanita!"_

Kira langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, mengetuk beberapa kali, setelah tidak mendapat jawaban, dia membukanya, dan melihat kamar mandi yang kosong.

"_Kira bodoh, aku ada di kasur! Kenapa kau malah ke kamar mandi?!"_

Cagalli terdiam sesaat, kenapa semuanya tampak menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya? Bahkan sosok Kira sekalipun... Apa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya? Tiba-tiba, Cagalli merasakan sesuatu. Gatal! Tubuhnya terasa sangat gatal, dia tidak pernah merasa segatal ini. Dia harus menggaruk tubuhnya.

Kira menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, mata ungunya tertuju ke kasur Cagalli. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat, tangannya terulur ke depan, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Cagalli.

"_Tunggu, sejak kapan Kira bisa mengangkat tubuhku hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan?!"_

Kira mengangkat seekor kucing dengan bulu berwarna _orange. _"Hei kucing kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di kasur adikku?"

"_APAAAAAAAAAAA?" _pekik Cagalli nyaring.

"Miauw..." tetapi hanya itu yang didengar oleh Kira.

* * *

M_au curhat dulu. Sebetulny ide fic ini adalah salah satu setting AU yang sebelumny pengen saia bikin *sebelum akhirny muncul ide buat fic yang Even Death Won't Do Us Apart itu*. Ini cuma sekedar fic pelarian, wuhahahaha. Dan paling fic ini cuma sekitar 5 atau paling banyak 7 chap doang. Dan sebetulny, saia memiliki obsesi yang tidak akan pernah tercapai, yaitu menjadi kucing. Hahahahah #nekoface. Dan karena itu saia bilang bahwa fic ini adalah fic pelarian, sebagai wadah obsesi saia yang ingin menjadi seekor kucing, hahahah_

_*Tiba-tiba muncul Cagalli dari belakang* "Jadi maksud lo, gue harus berubah jadi kucing karena obsesi gila lo itu?!"  
_

_*Terkejut* "Loh, Cagalli, kapan munculny?!"_

_*Tembak CloLi pake Strike Freedom yang boleh minjem dari Kira*_

_*lari terbirit-birit buat menghindari tembakan dari Strike Freedom* "Tidaaaaak, selamatkan aku, Athrun-Kuuuuun~~~"  
_

_Hahaha, sekian scene gaje antara saia dengan Cagalli =)). Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca. Segala kritik, saran, masukan, dan yang lainny akan saia terima dengan lapang dada :)  
_


	2. Second Wish

_Fuh, akhirny ada ide buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Sekedar pemberitahuan, tulisan yang di-italic dan dalam kurung itu artiny bahasa kucing (?) yang telah diterjemahkan ke bahasa manusia, dan biasanya percakapan jenis ini terjadi jika Cagalli sedang berinteraksi dengan kucing lain._

_Well, happy reading :)_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saia... capek deh..._

* * *

**She is My Cat  
**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Second Wish : Another Side**

_Kekacauan yang tercipta, mengharuskannya melihat dunia tempat dia tinggal dari sisi lain.__  
_

___x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

"Miauuuuuuuuuwwwww!? (_Apa yang terjadiiiiiiii?_)_" _Cagalli berteriak nyaring, tapi tentu saja suara itu hanya menggema dalam pikirannya, sementara suara yang keluar hanya miauw.

Sementara itu Kira masih menggendong kucing yang ia temukan di kasur Cagalli. "Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke sini?" ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, jendela kamar Cagalli tertutup rapat, pintu kamar memang tidak pernah dikunci jika Cagalli tidur. Tapi, pertanyaan paling utama, bagaimana kucing ini bisa masuk ke dalam? Dan mata Kira mendapati pakaian Cagalli berserakan di lantai. Geram, Kira memunguti pakaian tidur tersebut, dan wajahnya memerah ketika menemukan pakaian dalam Cagalli. "Ewwww, Cagalli, paling tidak sebelum kau pergi tolong bereskan pakaianmu!"

"Miaaaaauuuw! miauw, miauw! (_Kiraaaaaaaa! Kau tidak sopan! Taruh kembali pakaian dalamku!_)_"_

Kira menoleh ke arah kucing – yang sebetulnya adalah Cagalli. "Ada apa dengan kucing ini? Berisik sekali dia."

"Cagalli, Kira, kalian sudah..." kalimat Uzumi terhenti ketika hanya melihat sosok Kira di dalam kamar Cagalli. "Dimana adikmu, Kira?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, paman. Dia tidak ada di kamar mandi juga. Tapi perlengkapan sekolahnya masih ada," Kira melirik tas sekolah Cagalli di atas meja.

Uzumi masuk ke dalam dan mengecek kamar mandi, kemudian mengecek lemari pakaian anaknya, bahkan sampai mencari ke kolong tempat tidur. "Dia tidak ada..."

"Ada apa? Jika kalian tidak cepat berangkat nanti..." wajah Caridad menyembul dari balik pintu, ia mengeritkan kening melihat sosok Kira serta Uzumi dalam keadaan bingung, dan ada sedikit kepanikan tergambar dalam wajah Uzumi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cagalli tidak ada di sini," jawab Kira dengan nada bingung serta tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Caridad melangkah masuk ke dalam, memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya."Sejak kapan Cagalli memelihara kucing?" tanyanya ketika melihat sosok seekor kucing di atas kasur Cagalli.

"Miauuuuuuuuuw! (_Bibi Caridad, ini aku, Cagalli!)_"

"Aku ada rapat jam tujuh nanti..." Uzumi bimbang antara mencari anaknya atau melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Orb.

Tangan kecil Caridad menyentuh pundak Uzumi dengan lembut. "Pergilah, aku akan mencari Cagalli." pandangannya beralih ke Kira. "Kira, masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang, atau kau akan terlambat nanti."

Kira, meski dengan keadaan bingung dan sedikit ragu, mematuhi perintah ibunya. Sementara Uzumi masih berdiri terpaku di tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uzumi. Mungkin Cagalli masih kesal dengan Kira karena kejadian kemarin, dan memutuskan untuk pergi duluan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana remaja yang sedang mengalami masa pubertas?"

"Yang pasti dia tidak pergi dari rumah tanpa izin seperti ini!" seru Uzumi, dia antara ingin marah dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan.

Tangan halus Caridad berpindah menyentuh pipi Uzumi. "Tidak apa-apa, ini Cagalli yang kita bicarakan. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelepon keluarga Miriallia, siapa tahu Cagalli pergi ke sana. Dia selalu begitu kan, jika ada masalah. Ingat bagaimana marahnya dia saat kau melarang dia untuk pergi ke sana lagi karena di sana pernah ditangkap tiga teroris? Tetapi dia malah pergi ke sana sendirian saat tengah malam demi membuktikan kepadamu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku melakukannya demi melindungi Cagalli!" Uzumi geram. "Dan perbuatan itu adalah sesuatu yang bodoh!"

"Tapi cara kau menyampaikannya salah, Uzumi." Caridad berusaha mereda emosi Uzumi. "Sehingga Cagalli tidak melihat niat baik dari laranganmu tersebut. Yang dia tahu hanyalah ayahnya tidak mengizinkan dia pergi ke tempat liburan favoritnya."

Yang mereka bicarakan adalah Miriallia Haw, teman SMP Cagalli dan Kira yang pindah bersama keluarganya ke wilayah pedasaan demi mengurus kebun serta peternakan milik kakeknya yang meninggal setahun silam. Setiap kali liburan, Cagalli selalu berlibur ke sana, dan menjadi tempat liburan favoritnya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, aku yang akan mengurus mengenai Cagalli."

Uzumi tidak membantah, setelah mengiyakan dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Cagalli, disusul oleh Caridad, begitu pula dengan kucing berwarna _orange_ yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan dan mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang terjadi di dalam sana barusan.

"Ada apa dengan kucing ini?" tanya Uzumi setengah bingung. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Cagalli memelihara kucing."

Caridad menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan menggeleng. Ketika keduanya sudah sampai di pintu depan, Uzumi yang berdiri di depan Caridad memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. "Aku akan menyuruh Kisaka untuk pergi ke tempat Miriallia."

Caridad melarangnya. "Biarkan aku dulu yang berbicara kepadanya. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Cagalli pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa."

Ketika Caridad sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Uzumi, Cagalli – dalam wujud kucingnya – sedang berusaha masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan cara mengeong-ngeong, menggaruk-garung pintu mobil demi menarik perhatian Kira, tetapi Kira tidak membukakan pintu, dia malah menutup jendela pintu depan sambil menggerutu betapa berisiknya kucing itu dan ke mana Cagalli pergi sepagi ini.

Dan akhirnya mobil pergi tanpa Cagalli.

"Miauuuuuuuwwwww! (_Tungguuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_)" Cagalli berlari mengejar mobil sedan berwarna putih yang dikendarai oleh Uzumi.

Tetapi Cagalli tidak cukup cepat, mobil tersebut telah menghilang. Dalam hati Cagalli mengutuk kondisinya sekarang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah melalui jalan pintas.

_Aku kira dengan wujud kucing aku bisa kuat berlari! Ternyata sama saja! _Keluh Cagalli dalam hati, dia merasa nafasnya seperti sudah mau hilang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di dekat sebuah rumah berpagar kayu.

'**Brrrrrrm!' **

Bunyi motor yang melaju kencang di sebelah Cagalli membuatnya terkejut. Motor berwarna putih dengan garis warna merah itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah berpagar kayu tersebut. Cagalli menggeram marah karena si pengedara motor membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku pergi dulu!" teriak seorang gadis dari dalam rumah. Disusul dengan suara pintu rumah dibuka dengan kencang.

"Stellar, jangan lupa pakai helm!" terdengar suara seorang wanita. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah helm melayang ke arah gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah ORB Internasional High School dan berhasil ditangkapnya dengan mudah. Tentu saja, dia adalah andalan tim basket putri OIHS.

Ternyata itu adalah Stellar Loussier, adik kelas Cagalli. Berarti yang menjemputnya adalah Shinn Asuka, kekasihnya. Dan suara wanita yang satunya lagi adalah suara...

"Jangan ngebut, Shinn Asuka!" Murrue Sensei memperingatkan Shinn yang berada di atas motor.

Shinn membuka kaca helmnya, kemudian menatap Murrue Sensei yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Iya, Sensei."

Sebetulnya Murrue Sensei bukan ibu kandung dari Stellar Loussier, Stellar bersama kedua kakak laki-lakinya diadopsi oleh Murrue serta pasangannya.

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkan ketiga orang yang tengah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan.

"Murrue, ayo cepat, aku harus melanjutkan memeriksa tugas kelas 3-D." Mwu Sensei menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil.

"Tinggalkan saja ibu!" ucap Auel yang sudah duduk di kursi belakang.

Sting baru saja selesai mengunci pintu pagar rumah mereka. "Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi kan?"

"Sudah!" jawab Auel dan Stellar serempak.

"Oh, Sting, ingat hari ini jatahnya tim putri untuk latihan _indoor_." Stellar berkata sebelum mengenakan helm.

"Ya, aku ingat itu." sahut Sting yang merupakan kapten tim basket putra OIHS. Sekolah mereka memiliki dua lapangan basket, satu di dalam ruangan, sementara satu lagi di luar, dekat lapangan sepak bola.

"Kami berangkat dulu." pamit Shinn.

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan jangan ngebut Shinn! Atau aku tidak akan membelamu lagi jika kau terlibat dalam masalah meski aku adalah wali kelasmu!" Murrue Sensei adalah wali kelas 1-C.

Baru setelah motor Shinn melesat pergi dan menghilang di tikungan, Murrue Sensei masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mobil sedan itu pergi ke arah yang sama dengan motor Shinn.

Cagalli kembali berjalan setelah selesai melihat rutinitas pagi keluarga Mwu Sensei, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba di dekat tempat sampah, ada dua atau tiga (atau bisa saja lebih) kucing liar di sana. Cagalli mundur dengan perlahan, namun sial baginya karena dia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah botol kosong hingga botol tersebut terjatuh. Membuat perhatian seluruh kucing tertuju kepada dirinya.

"(_Hohohohoho, ada kucing baru rupanya!_)" kucing paling gemuk berbicara.

"(_Hei, dia lumayan cantik_!)" ujar kucing yang berbadan kurus.

Sial! Cagalli membatin. Baru kali ini dia merasa takut ketika dikelilingi oleh kucing. Mungkin karena sekarang dia menjadi kucing, sehingga Cagalli mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh kucing-kucing tersebut. Jika dalam sosok manusia, yang terdengar hanya suara 'meong' dan sejenisnya, dan itu terdengar lucu, meski kita tidak mengerti apa artinya.

Para kucing (yang ternyata semuanya adalah jantan) menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan mengerikan, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Cagalli untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki, Cagalli langsung berlari ke arah yang sudah dilaluinya, diikuti oleh para kucing yang tadi sedang sibuk menginspeksi tong sampah.

"(_Apa ini, pagi-pagi sudah dikejar-kejar sama kucing!_)" teriak Cagalli disela tarikan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Di kejauhan terlihat sosok seorang murid perempuan, dari seragamnya nampaknya dia murid OIHS. Matanya membesar ketika melihat gerembolan kucing berlari ke arahnya."Kuciiiiiiiing!" ia berteriak histeris, dan berlari ke arah yang sama seperti Cagalli.

Suaranya terdengar familiar, Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat sosok yang tengah berlari di sebelahnya. "Miauw?! (_Lunamaria?!_)"

Gadis yang dipanggil Lunamaria melirik ke bawah."Iya, aku juga capek berlari-lari!"

Cagalli ber-_sweat drop _ria mendengar jawaban Luna. Dari sudut mata Cagalli, dia melihat sebuah gang kecil, ia pun berhenti mendadak, sementara para kucing terus mengejar Lunamaria (nampaknya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa yang mereka kejar sudah pergi) dan berbelok ke gang tersebut.

"(_Selamat!)_" teriak Cagalli bahagia.

'**Klontang!'**

Jantung Cagalli nyaris copot ketika mendengar suara tersebut, dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah kucing-kucing yang tadi mengejarnya, ternyata bukan. Yang bertanggung jawab atas suara tersebut adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Miauwwww... (_Athrun..._)"

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Athrun menatap sosok kucing yang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus bekas. "Ah, kucing. Halo," ia memberikan senyum.

Baru sekarang, Cagalli menyadari bahwa senyuman Athrun sangat menawan. Kenapa dia terlambat menyadarinya?

"Athruuuuuun-kuuuuuuuunnnnnn!" dari luar gang terdengar teriakan, yang rasanya bukan lain adalah para penggemar Athrun.

Athrun bersandar di tembok, sambil terus mengawasi gang, dia sempat melirik ke arah Cagalli, kemudian ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, dengan maksud agar Cagalli tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Athrun menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, beginilah kegiatanku setiap harinya, berusaha kabur dari para penggemarku."

Cagalli tahu hal itu, tetapi baru kali ini dia melihat secara langsung bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang Athrun Zala. Setiap hari dan setiap saat harus dikejar-kejar oleh para penggemarnya. Dulu, sebelum Kira berpacaran dengan Lacus, seperti inilah aktifitas mereka tiap harinya. Mulai dari pagi, hingga malam hari. Tidak aneh jika Kira sering pulang terlambat karena harus menghindari para penggemarnya.

"Aku harus pergi," Athrun mengelus-elus kepala Cagalli. "sampai jumpa lain waktu."

Cagalli hanya bisa melihat kepergian Athrun dengan perasaan campur aduk.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Cagalli tidak ada?" Kira berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2-A.

"Ya, Cagalli belum datang." seorang pria berambut pirang menjawab sambil melirik ke belakang."Apa sesuatu terjadi kepada Cagalli, Kira?" ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Rey. Mungkin Cagalli sedang mampir di suatu tempat." Kira melihat ke dalam ruang kelas sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa Cagalli memang belum ada. "Kalau dia sudah datang, tolong kabari aku, Rey."

Rey mengangguk.

Tepat setelah Kira pergi, sosok Lunamaria muncul dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan rambut berantakan, membuat Rey menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Luna, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku, aku dikejar-kejar oleh gerembolan kucing!" jawab Luna setelah nafasnya teratur.

Rey tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin mereka tahu bahwa kau tidak suka kucing, makanya..."

"Rey, itu tidak lucu!" omel Luna kesal. "Kucing-kucing menyebalkan itu, terkutuklah mereka!"

Rey tertawa, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Lunamaria Hawke benci (atau takut?) dengan kucing. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, yang notabene penyayang binatang dan memelihara kucing serta anjing di rumahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, nona penyihir, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menenangkan diri dulu di dalam kelas?" ia merangkul Lunamaria dan menuntunnya masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Cagalli tidak masuk sekolah?" Uzumi mengulang pernyataan Kira agar dia yakin akan kebenaran ucapan Kira barusan.

"Ya, sekarang sudah jam istirahat, dan Cagalli tidak ada." ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Kira melanjutkan. "aku ragu kalau dia akan datang ke sekolah jam segini."

Uzumi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, terima kasih Kira. Aku akan menghubungi ibumu."

"Baiklah." Kira yang pertama kali memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Uzumi menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kemana Cagalli mungkin berada, dan alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini. Dering teleponlah yang membuatnya tersadar. "Ya?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

"Ini aku, Caridad," sahut suara di seberang telepon. "aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Miriallia, tetapi mereka mengatakan bahwa Cagalli tidak ada di sana."

Uzumi menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Tapi mereka berjanji, jika Cagalli datang ke tempat mereka, pasti kita akan segera dihubungi." Caridad berusaha menghibur Uzumi. "Mungkin Cagalli belum sampai."

"Semoga..." Uzumi masih kecewa.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi teman Cagalli yang lain, siapa tahu dia pergi ke sana."

"Baiklah. Dan, terima kasih, Caridad."

"Tidak perlu, Cagalli juga anakku, Uzumi."

Uzumi tersenyum sedih. "Kau benar. Maafkan aku." suasana sepi beberapa saat, hingga ketukan di pintu ruang kerja Uzumi memecah keheningan. "Maaf, aku harus pergi, rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja." Caridad menutup telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melihat Cagalli seharian, Kira," tanya Athrun yang baru saja menenggak minuman dalam botol yang disediakan oleh klub sepak bola.

Kira menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Tadi pagi, dia sudah tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Kira mengangkat bahu. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya di ufuk sebelah barat.

"Mungkin dia masih marah karena kau menghancurkan kamar mandinya..."

Kira memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja! Dia bukan anak kecil yang akan ngambek dan kabur dari rumah hanya karena aku menghancurkan..." Kira berhenti bicara. "Heeeeei, enak saja! Aku tidak menghancurkan kamar mandinya!"

Athrun tertawa pelan. Tapi memang, absennya Cagalli benar-benar membuat sekolah ramai. Pasalnya, hari ini Cagalli berencana untuk mengadakan rapat dengan seluruh ketua klub organisasi murid untuk membahas rencana jadwal kegiatan sekolah. Rey akhirnya mengambil alih sementara jabatan Cagalli, dan berusaha semampunya untuk memimpin rapat (yang baru saja ia akui bahwa memimpin rapat itu sangat sulit. Tidak semudah yang dia lihat.) Ditambah dengan tidak tahunya Kira alasan dan keberadaan Cagalli, berbagai spekulasi mengenai keberadaan serta alasan Cagalli kabur mulai beredar.

Dan Kira tidak suka itu.

Athrun melirik ke pintu gerbang lapangan sepak bola, dan sosok Lacus sudah berdiri di sana. Dia membalas lambaian tangan Lacus. "Nampaknya tuan putrimu sudah tiba, Kira."

Kira berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gundahnya ketika menatap Lacus. Tapi Lacus tidak bisa ditipu, tentu saja dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang resah.

"Baiklah, aku duluan yah, Kira." Athrun menepuk punggung Kira. "Dan semoga akan ada kabar dari Cagalli."

Kira tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Athrun."

Athrun berjalan menjauh dari Kira, sementara Lacus sebaliknya. Dan ketika wanita berambut merah muda itu sudah duduk di sebelah Kira, Athrun menoleh ke belakang dari balik pundaknya, terbesit rasa cemburu dalam sorot matanya.

Langit sore terlihat semakin dipenuhi oleh warna oranye bercampur dengan warna _violet_, aktifitas para manusia terlihat tidak seenerjik tadi pagi. Mereka semua berlomba untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang letih, dan pikiran yang kacau, atau hati yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Cagalli masih berlari untuk menghindari para kucing jantan yang selalu muncul entah dari mana, dan menambah jumlah gerombolan kucing jantan yang sedang mengejarnya. Sial bagi Cagalli, sebab sekarang sedang musim kawin untuk para kucing, jadi itu menjelaskan kenapa para kucing jantan begitu bernafsu mengejar Cagalli dalam wujud kucingnya.

"(_Sayang, jangan lariiiii!_)" seekor kucing kampung yang, apa yah sebutannya? Buluk? Ya, buluk, tengah berlari tepat di belakang Cagalli.

"(_Aku bukan kucing! Jadi berhentilah mengejarku!_)" Cagalli menoleh ke belakang sambil terus berlari.

"(_Tenang sayang, aku juga bukan kucing! Aku ini Siberian Husky!_)" Kucing buluk lainnya, yang lebih kurus dan badannya penuh dengan luka mengeong dengan keras.

"(_Haumea, tolong akuuuuuuuu!_)" Cagalli berteriak.

Sepertinya Haumea mendengar permintaan Cagalli, dengan mengirimkan pria itu sebagai penolong Cagalli. Pria dengan rambut _navy blue_, dan iris mata berwarna zamrud yang mendamaikan jiwa.

"Hah? Itu kan kucing yang tadi pagi." Ucapnya begitu melihat Cagalli berlari ke arahnya.

Baru kali Cagalli merasa sangat bahagia melihat sosok Athrun. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berlari ke arah Athrun, dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki pria itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Athrun menoleh ke bawah, kemudian melihat ke arah Cagalli datang, dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat segerombolan kucing. Mereka terlihat seperti kucing kelaparan. Fokus pandangannya kembali ke sosok Cagalli."Ah, aku mengerti sekarang..."

Athrun mengambil sebuah batu, kemudian melemparnya ke arah gerembolan kucing tersebut. Tapi, itu tidak mempan. Mereka marah, tapi tidak berani mendekat. Athrun kembali melempar batu, kali ini ukurannya lebih besar, baru para kucing pergi.

"Ternyata mengusir kucing yang ingin kawin itu, agak mengerikan juga." kata Athrun disela tawa paniknya.

"Miauuuuwww. (_Terima kasih_.)" kata Cagalli dengan perasaan senang dan lega.

Athrun berjongkok, dielusnya leher Cagalli. Awalnya dia kegelian, tetapi lama kelamaan dia jadi terbiasa. Rasanya sekarang Cagalli mengerti, kenapa kucing suka bila lehernya dielus-elus seperti ini. Ditambah lagi ini yang mengelus adalah pria tampan macam Athrun Zala.

"Nah, apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu?" tanya Athrun. "Jika kau berada di luar, pasti kucing-kucing itu akan mengejarmu lagi. Huuummm," Athrun menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Aku tahu! Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku untuk sementara waktu. Paling tidak, sampai kau menemukan pemilik lain. Atau yah, paling tidak sampai musim kawin selesai."

"Miauw? (_Apa?_)" Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya.

"Berarti aku harus memberimu nama..." Athrun mengangkat Cagalli dengan dua tangan, menatap tepat ke manik mata Cagalli. "Kau sama seperti dia, memiliki bola mata berwarna _hazel_..."

_Athrun tahu apa warna mataku?_ Gumam Cagalli dalam hati.

"Hazel." Athrun menyeletukkan sesuatu. "Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Hazel."

"Meong. Miauw! (_Hazel. Lumayan bagus!_)"

Athrun tertawa. "Kau suka kan, Hazel?"

"Miauw! (_Iya!_)"

"Nah," Athrun berdiri sambil menggendong Cagalli dengan satu tangan, sebab dia menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan untuk membantunya berdiri. "waktunya pulang, Hazel."

Cagalli tidak bisa melawan ketika Athrun membawanya pulang. Mau tidak mau dia setuju kepada Athrun, dia harus bersembunyi hingga masa kawin selesai. Tidak, dia harus bersembunyi sampai dia kembali menjadi manusia!

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Karena tidak boleh membawa hewan di dalam kereta dalam kota, Athrun akhirnya menempuh perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk tiba di unit apartemen Athrun.

"Paling tidak di sini diizinkan untuk membawa hewan peliharaan," kata Athrun sebelum membuka pintu. Archangel, Luxury Apartement memang mengizinkan penghuninya membawa satu hewan peliharaan mereka. Tetapi dilarang memelihara reptil, unggas serta burung.

"Ah, Athrun-Kun," sapa tetangga Athrun yang tinggal di unit 9-D, tepat di sebelah unit apartemen Athrun 10-D.

Athrun tersenyum kepada tetangganya. "Halo, Meer."

Gadis yang dipanggil Meer itu membalas senyuman Athrun. "Oh, apa itu kucing peliharaanmu?"

Athrun menatap Cagalli, kemudian kembali menatap Meer. "Ya, namanya Hazel."

Meer mendekati Athrun. "Halo Hazel, salam kenal." Meer mengelus-elus kepala kucing berbulu orange yang sedang dipeluk oleh Athrun.

"Rrrrrrrr! (_Jangan sentuh kepalaku!_)" Cagalli menggeram marah.

Meer langsung menarik tangannya. "Ah, nampaknya dia tidak suka denganku."

"Hazel, kau tidak boleh nakal!" Athrun menyentil telinga kiri Cagalli.

"Miauuuuw! Miauw miauw! (_Hei! Ayahku saja tidak pernah menyentilku!_)"

"Tolong maafkan Hazel, aku rasa dia masih trauma karena dikejar-kejar oleh kucing kampung tadi."

"Oh, jadi kau menyelamatkan dia, Athrun-Kun?" Meer menatap Athrun dengan mata berbinar. Membuat Cagalli ingin mencolok mata gadis itu saking kesalnya. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak kesal dengan Meer.

Ya, dengan seorang Meer Campbel.

Untungnya dia sudah berbeda sekolah dengan Cagalli dan yang lainnya. Jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bersekolah dengan damai.

Wajahnya yang mirip dengan Lacus Clyne, banyak orang yang sering tertukar antara Meer dengan Lacus. Dan Meer pernah memanfaatkan hal itu. Dia pergi dengan seorang pria ke hotel terkenal, dan dia mengaku sebagai Lacus. Hanya dia, pria itu serta Haumea yang tahu apa yang sesungguhnya mereka lakukan di kamar hotel itu. Tetapi gosip menyebar, gosip yang sangat tidak mengenakan mengani apa yang dilakukan oleh Lacus (yang sebetulnya itu adalah Meer) dengan pria itu di hotel. Ketika ditanya, pria itu bilang bahwa malam yang dia habiskan bersama Lacus (Meer sungguh menyebalkan karena dia menggunakan nama Lacus!) adalah malam terindah dalam hidupnya, dan dia merindukan tidur sambil memeluk gadis itu.

Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tentu langsung termakan gosip itu. Merasa namanya teremar, keluarga Clyne berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelidiki asal usul gosip tersebut. Dan terbukti, bahwa gadis yang pergi bersama pria itu adalah Meer Campbel. Dan apa yang dikatakan pria itu bohong, dia hanya dibayar oleh Meer untuk berkata seperti itu. Karena skandal tersebut, Meer dikeluarkan dari OIHS. Dan dia melakukan permintaan maaf secara publik kepada Lacus Clyne.

Athrun mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah." terdengar bunyi kunci pintu terbuka. "Aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa, Meer."

Meer melambaikan tangan."Sampai jumpa, Athrun-Kun, dan Hazel."

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia heran, kenapa Athrun bisa betah bertetangga dengan gadis macam Meer?

Mata_ hazel _Cagalli membesar ketika melihat tempat tinggal Athrun. Ya, baru kali ini dia masuk ke sini. Bahkan mungkin menjadi wanita pertama yang menginjakkan kaki ke sini. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari unit apartemen Athrun, terlihat sederhana, tidak seperti yang selama ini Cagalli bayangkan. Tempat tinggal seorang putra tunggal dari Patrick Zala, sang milyader PLANT. Nampaknya, dia dengan Cagalli memiliki satu kesamaan, mereka tidak suka berpenampilan berlebihan, meski kondisi keluarga mereka memungkinkan Cagalli dan Athrun untuk tampil mewah.

Ada sebuah perapian, di atasnya ada foto-foto keluarga Zala. Sebuah meja bundar diapit dengan dua kursi yang terbuat dari anyaman, sebuah papan catur ada di atas meja itu. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah jendela berukuran besar yang langsung terhubung ke balkon. Dapur serta ruang makan menjadi satu, dan berada di dekat jendela tersebut. Ada dua tangga di sini, satu tangga yang terbuat dari besi dan melingkar yang dekat perapian untuk naik ke lantai dua ke ruang baca, sedangkan tangga yang dekat dengan dapur sepertinya menuju ke kamar tidur.

Athrun meletakkan tasnya di atas konter yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang makan, juga menurunkan Cagalli di sana. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas. "Apa kau lapar?"

Perut Cagalli bunyi, tapi rasanya hanya Cagalli yang bisa dengar. "Miauuuuwwww... (_Sangaaaaaaaat..._)"

"Ini untukmu," Athrun menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ dan sudah berisi susu putih. "Setelah minum susu, aku akan memandikanmu, kemudian kita makan malam."

_Ya, setelah seharian aku berlari dan bersembunyi dari kucing-kucing menyebalkan itu, aku benar-benar butuh berendam di dalam air... Tunggu, apa?! _Cagalli menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap wajah Athrun seolah dia baru menyadari ada sebuah kalimat yang salah.

Athrun balas menatap Cagalli. "Kenapa, Hazel? Apa kau belum pernah dimandikan oleh pria tampan sebelumnya?"

Cagalli merasa tubuhnya memanas, terutama di bagian pipi. _YANG BENAR SAJAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aku tidak mau mandi bersamamu! _Cagalli langsung loncat dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hei, Hazel, tunggu!" Athrun secara refleks langsung mengejar Cagalli.

"Miauuuuuuuuwwwwww! (_Keluarkan aku dari sini!_)" Cagalli menggaruk-garuk pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak. _Jadi begini rasanya menggaruk-garuk pintu? Aku ingin mencoba menggaruk dinding!_ Cagalli beralih ke tembok dekat pintu, dan mulai menggaruk-garuknya dengan semangat.

"Hazel, jangan!" Athrun mengangkat tubuh Cagalli.

"Miauw, miauw, miauw! (_Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menggaruk-garuk dinding!_)" Cagalli meronta-ronta.

"Hazel, diam." Athrun memberi perintah dengan suara dingin.

Seketika itu juga Cagalli terdiam, dia bisa merasakan aura Athrun berubah. Begitu pria yang sedang menggendongnya memutar tubuh Cagalli hingga mereka saling tatap, Cagalli bisa melihat kalau Athrun sedang serius. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah, sadar bahwa dia tidak dalam posisi untuk bisa melawan, terima kasih karena wujud kucingnya.

"Aku sudah menolongmu, jadi aku harap kau bisa bertingkah laku dengan baik, aku percaya kalau kau berbeda dengan kucing lainnya," Athrun menyipitkan matanya."jangan buat aku menyesal karena telah menolongmu, Hazel."

"Miauw... (_Baik..._)"

Athrun membuang nafas. "Nah, coba kalau kau begini dari tadi. Kau imut kalau diam seperti ini." Athrun mengecup hidung Cagalli, membuat gadis itu sempat membeku sesaat. Dia sangat berharap bahwa pipinya tidak memerah karena malu. "Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk kita. Dan aku harap, kau akan menunggu dengan tenang."

"Miauw. (_Iya, bawel!_)"

.

.

.

.

.

Meer mematikan _laptop_ berwarna _pink _miliknya. "Haaah, enak yah jadi Hazel. Bisa mandi bersama Athrun..."

Telepon genggamnya berdering."Halo. Ini siapa? Oh, kau tukang yang memasang kamera pengawas di unit apartemen Athrun. Apa, minta bayaran tambahan? Hei, yang benar saja! Aku sudah membayarmu mahal tiga bulan yang lalu, dan kau hanya memasang kameranya hanya di ruang tamu saja! Apa, itu karena aku minta dipasangkan _microphone _juga? Hah, baiklah-baiklah, akan aku bayar nanti!" Meer mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

"Dasar tukang peras," digigitnya ujung telepon selulernya."tapi demi mengetahui gerak-gerik Athrun Zala setiap hari, aku rasa itu sepadan..." Meer tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli hanya bisa menunggu dalam diam sambil mengamati Athrun menyiapkan air hangat di dalam _bathtub _berukuran besar tersebut. Dia tidak berani menatap sosok Athrun, sebab pria itu sekarang sudah setengah telanjang. Athrun sudah membuka kemeja sekolahnya, dan memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, tetapi tidak berlebihan.

_Sial, sial, sial, pakai lagi bajumu, bodoh! Atau paling tidak, pakai handuk! _Gerutu Cagalli dalam hati. Tetapi, mau tidak mau Cagalli harus mengakui bahwa Athrun memang memiliki tubuh yang – oh demi Haumea – sangat seksi! Dia paham kenapa banyak murid perempuan yang rela untuk dihukum hanya demi menyusup ke loker tim sepak bola anak laki-laki. Rasanya, hukuman membersihkan toilet selama sebulan sepadan jika kau berhasil melihat seorang Athrun Zala _topless_.

"Huuuum, aku tidak punya sabun khusus kucing. Rey bilang sabun biasa juga tidak apa-apa, asal jangan terlalu banyak." Athrun sedang memilih sabun apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk memandikan Cagalli. "Ya sudah, pakai sabunku saja." Athrun mengambil botol berwarna hijau.

Dimatikannya keran air setelah dirasa air panasnya sudah cukup. Athrun menuangkan sedikit sebuah cairan berwarna kuning keemasan ke dalam _bathtub_. "Aku rasa sudah cukup." Athrun menatap Cagalli yang hingga kini masih belum berani menatap Athrun."Siap untuk mandi, Hazel?"

"Miauw... (_Siap, jika aku mandi sendirian!_)"

Athrun membuka celana panjangnya, dan membiarkannya begitu saja di lantai. "Nah, ayo kita mandi, Hazel."

_Sudah aku bilang, aku ingin..._ Cagalli tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia melihatnya! Dia melihat seorang Athrun Zala dalam keadaan tanpa busana, telanjang, bugil, sepolos bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia. Tubuh Cagalli memanas, dia merasa sangat panas.

"Hazel, ada apa?"

Sedetik kemudian, Cagalli pingsan. Jika ini adalah _anime _atau _manga_, mungkin Cagalli sudah kehilangan banyak darah karena mengalami mimisan yang sangat hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli merasakan tubuhnya sangat segar, dan sedang diterpa angin yang lembut dan hangat. Dengan perlahan, Cagalli membuka kelopak matanya, dan mendapatkan sosok Athrun sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan _hair dryer_. Rambutnya masih basah, sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya, tetapi dia sudah memakai sebuah kaos putih, dan semoga dia sudah memakai celana juga!

"Hei, kau sudah sadar, Hazel?" tanya Athrun dengan suara pelan, ia mematikan _hair dryer_ yang merupakan fasilitas dari pihak pengelola apartemen. Dengan lembut Athrun mengelus leher Cagalli menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kau pingsan tadi. Aku rasa kau pingsan karena suhu di dalam ruangan yang terlalu panas untukmu, maafkan aku, Hazel. Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan itu lagi."

"Miauw... (_Bukan, aku pingsan karena..._)" pipi Cagalli memerah. Bayangan Athrun tanpa busana kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Untungnya dia tidak mimisan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku harus masak dulu. Baru setelah itu kita makan." Athrun mengelus-elus kepala Cagalli dengan lembut.

"Miauw? (_Kau bisa masak_?)"

Athrun terkekeh. "Kenapa? Apa aneh kalau seorang pria bisa masak?" Ia menyiapkan sebuah penggorengan. "Semenjak ibuku meninggal, aku harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, bahkan mengurus rumahku. Sebab ayah terlalu sibuk bekerja," Athrun menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan."aku rasa, itu salah satu cara untuknya untuk melupakan rasa sedihnya karena ditinggalkan oleh ibuku. Tapi karena itu, dia juga telah melupakanku. Anaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dia miliki."

Cagalli terdiam, dia bisa memahami perasaan Athrun. Memiliki ayah yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai-sampai dia melupakan anaknya sendiri. Meski dia dengan Uzumi tidak memiliki ikatan darah, rasa sakit yang Cagalli rasakan ketika melihat ayahnya sibuk bekerja ternyata lebih sakit dibandingkan rasa sakit ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia hanyalah anak adopsi Uzumi.

"Aku tidak punya makanan kucing, aku harap kau suka ikan," Athrun sudah selesai memasak. "Ayo ke sini, Hazel."

Tanpa disadari, tubuh Cagalli bergerak sendiri. Dia bereaksi ketika Athrun memanggilnya. Ketika dia sudah tiba di dekat meja makan, dia menatap Athrun seperti tengah menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Perintah dari pemiliknya. Tuannya. Majikannya.

Athrun melempar sedikit bagian ikan goreng tersebut. Cagalli mencoba untuk langsung mengigitnya, tetapi berhasil. Kesal, Cagalli menggunakan salah satu tangannya, menancapkan kukunya di ikan itu agar ikan tersebut tidak bergerak-gerak. Athrun tertawa melihatnya. "Kau kucing yang unik, Hazel."

_Berisik! Kalau sedang makan tidak boleh bicara!_ Ujar Cagalli dalam hati.

Athrun hanya tertawa dan mulai makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Athha terasa berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ruang makan sepi dan hawanya sangat berat. Tiga orang sedang duduk dalam diam, tidak ada yang menyentuh makan malam yang sudah dingin itu. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sibuk memikirkan satu anggota keluarga mereka yang tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya.

"Mungkin Cagalli, sedang butuh waktu sendiri..." kata Caridad pelan. Seolah dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Dan membuat seluruh keluarganya panik setengah mati?!" bentak Uzumi.

"Paman, sudahlah. Cagalli sudah besar, dia bisa menjaga dirinya." Kira angkat bicara.

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan, Kira. Aku tidak peduli kemana dia pergi, bahkan ke luar angkasa sekalipun! Asal aku tahu dimana dia berada! Bukan seperti ini!" teriak Uzumi.

"Uzumi, cukup!" Caridad menaikkan nada suaranya. "Besok aku akan melapor ke polisi. Jadi aku mohon, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan Cagalli sejenak, dan pikirkan tentang dirimu untuk sejenak."

Uzumi berdiri. "Ayah macam apa yang bisa makan dengan santai sementara anaknya hilang?" dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Caridad hanya bisa menghela nafas, sedangkan Kira tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Dengan gerakan lamban, Kira mulai makan.

"Ibu, kau harus makan."

"Ya. Aku akan makan nanti, kau makan yang banyak yah, Kira." Caridad menyentuh tangan Kira yang duduk di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah keranjang buah sudah diberi _slayer _warna merah. Keranjang itu diletakkan di dekat tembok, di ujung tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu, yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari lantai kamar tidur yang juga terbuat dari bahan kayu yang sama.

"Maaf, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku sediakan." kata Athrun pelan.

"Miauwww... (_Bagus, aku harus menghabiskan malamku dengan tidur di dalam keranjang buah..._)"

Athrun menidurkan Cagalli di dalam keranjang buah tersebut. Dan Athrun segera bersiap-siap untuk tidur juga. Cagalli sempat melihat Athrun membuka kaosnya. Aneh, padahal kamar Athrun bisa dibilang cukup dingin. Lalu kenapa pria itu malah membuka kaosnya?

Detik dan menit sudah berlalu. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih, tetapi Cagalli belum tidur juga. Dia butuh kehangatan, maksudnya, kehangatan dalam arti sebenarnya. Dia keluar dari keranjang buah, dan berjalan menuju ke kasur Athrun. Awalnya dia ingin tidur di dekat kaki Athrun, tetapi entah kenapa, dia tergoda untuk melihat wajah Athrun ketika pria itu sedang terlelap.

Damai dan tentram, begitulah wajah Athrun ketika dia sedang tidur. Cagalli tersenyum, iapun masuk ke dalam selimut, dan tidur melingkar di dekat wajah Athrun. Saking dekatnya, dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

_Sayangnya aku mengalami semua ini dalam wujud kucing. Seandainya aku kembali menjadi manusia, aku pasti bisa membuat banyak penggemar Athrun iri..._

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya melempar dokumen yang baru saja dia periksa. "Sampah! Sekretaris macam apa dia? Membuat laporan semacam itu saja tidak becu!" ia memijit-mijit keningnya. Mata lelahnya melirik ke salah satu sudut meja kerjanya, di sana terlihat sebuah figura foto. Seorang wanita berambut ungu sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil berambut biru tua.

"Lenore... Maafkan aku..." Patrick mengambil figura tersebut. Ia menyentuh pipi Athrun dalam foto tersebut dengan lembut.

Di langit malam PLANT yang kelam dan sepi, terlihat sebuah bintang jatuh.

* * *

_crap, om patrick agak OOC di sini! BTW, ide buat bikin Meer jadi tetanggany athrun itu bener-bener baru tercetus pas bikin chap ini, wuhahaha! BTW,meer serem amat yah... Gak mau deh saia punya tetangga macam meer..._

_Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan :), see you in the next chap_


	3. Third Wish

**She is My Cat  
**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Third Wish : Jealousy**

_Manusia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang dimiliki olehnya. Mereka selalu menginginkan lebih. _

_Lebih dari apa yang bisa mereka bisa syukuri, lebih dari apa yang bisa mereka jaga.._.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Athrun membuka matanya dengan perlahan, sensasi ingin bersin tiba-tiba hinggap ke dirinya. Membuat dia bersin didetik berikutnya. Ada apa ini? Dia tidak pernah bersin pagi-pagi sebelumnya? Apa dia sakit? Atau ada yang sedang membicarakannya? Atau...

Ada seekor kucing tengah tertidur dengan pulas di dekat wajahnya.

Pria berambut biru tua itu tertawa pelan melihat sesosok kucing berwarna _orange _tengah tidur, dadanya naik-turun dengan teratur. Dengan jari telunjuk dia mengelus tengkuk kucing tersebut, tetapi dia tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Mungkin masih tidur, atau pura-pura tidak merasakan sentuhan Athrun? Senyumannya belum hilang ketika membungkus tubuh kucing itu dengan selimut. Apa pun alasannya, Athrun bangun dari tidurnya. Membuka gorden berwarna putih yang menutupi jendela di belakang kasurnya, sekaligus membuka jendela dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang masih belum tercemar polusi udara. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekarang hari minggu, yang artinya tidak perlu ke sekolah. Tetapi Athrun memang selalu mandi pagi jam segini, bahkan jika tidak memiliki rencana keluar kemana-mana. Dalam hati dia berencana untuk belanja keperluan Hazel, karena nampaknya dia tidak keberatan jika Hazel tinggal dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama sekali pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara keran terbuka membuat Cagalli terjaga, entah sejak kapan telinganya jadi sensitif dengan suara. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri untuk menatap cahaya yang menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang asing baginya.

_Ini, di mana...? _Cagalli membatin. Dia keluar dari balik selimut, mengangkat tubuhnya. Matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, potongan-potongan kejadian kemarin menari-nari dalam ingatannya dengan sususan kronologi waktu yang tepat. Ah, dia ingat sekarang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil kedinginan begitu mengingat bahwa dirinya dikejar-kejar oleh kucing jantan yang sedang ingin kawin kemarin, seharian. Wajah pucatnya dengan cepat berganti ke wajah memerah begitu ingat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Athrun.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi pria itu tiba-tiba -olah dia bisa mendengar bahwa Cagalli memanggilnya dalam hati. Dia muncul dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, rambutnya masih basah, tetapi dia tidak ada niat untuk mengeringkannya dalam waktu dekat. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah tempat tidur. "Ah, Hazel, sudah..." dia berhenti.

Apa, kenapa? Kenapa dia berhenti? Apa dia telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat? Apa jangan-jangan Cagalli secara tidak sengaja... buang kotoran di atas kasur Athrun? Cagalli amat berharap bahwa bukan seperti itu, dan nampaknya, memang bukan. Jika melihat ekspresi Athrun yang terkejut, dan, apa itu? Darah? Ada darah keluar dari hidungnya. Apa Athrun kalau pagi suka mimisan?

Belum selesai Cagalli menciptakan berbagai spekulasi mengenai kondisi Athrun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dengan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan lembutnya selimut Athrun di kakinya, empuknya kasur Athrun di bawah sikunya. Siku? Sebentar, apa kucing memiliki siku? Apakah sikunya... Cagalli mengangkat tangan kirinya. Aneh, seharusnya yang dia lihat adalah kaki kucing... Matanya berpindah tempat ke arah dada.

Dan seketika itu Cagalli merasa dirinya seperti baru diguyur air dingin.

Dia sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya! Wujud manusianya dalam kondisi telanjang!

Refleks, Cagalli langsung menyambar bantal di dekatnya dan menimpuk bantal itu ke wajah Athrun – yang sedang kehilangan sebagian nyawanya karena pemandangan dihadapannya tumbang ke belakang – dan Cagalli segera membungkus tubuhnya.

"Da, dasar pria mesum!" suara Cagalli menyalang.

Athrun berdiri sambil mengambil posisi defensif, siapa tahu Cagalli akan menimpuk benda lainnya. Darah sudah berhenti keluar dari hidungnya, tetapi masih terlihat sedikit sisa-sisa mimisan di bawah hidungnya. Mau tidak mau Athrun membersihkan noda itu menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Siapa yang mesum! Seharusnya aku bertanya bagaimana kau bisa berada di kamarku! Dalam keadaan..." wajahnya memerah, dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yah, toh rasanya tidak perlu kan?

"A, aku..."

"Dan kemana perginya Hazel?" Athrun memotong suara Cagalli.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Yang bertanya ikut terdiam.

Semenit kemudian, Athrun membuka mulutnya, terlintas sebuah ide gila dalam benaknya. Ide yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Cagalli bisa berada di sini dalam kondisi tanpa sehelai benang, dan hilangnya Hazel. "Tidak mungkin... Kau, Hazel?"

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk ; malu, marah, sedih, kesal dan bingung, Cagalli memberikan satu anggukan kepala sekali. Sambil mempererat cengkramannya terhadap selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam sunyi pagi yang damai.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tidak ada suara dari unit apartemen ini, selain suara televisi yang memang dibuat untuk menyala otomatis saat jam enam pagi. Jendela besar dibuka selebar-lebarnya, mengizinkan udara pagi yang segar masuk ke dalam. Terlihat dua sosok saling duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Sarapan masih utuh, meski masakan itu sudah dingin. Athrun menatap Cagalli yang sudah mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang kebesaran dan celana pendek warna hitam yang juga kebesaran jika dikenakan oleh Cagalli. Mulut Athrun terbuka dan mata melotot karena tidak percaya. Ekspresi yang jelek memang, para penggemar Athrun mungkin akan merasa geli jika melihat ekspresi Athrun sekarang. Tapi rasanya, itu wajar. Mengingat apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari Cagalli.

"Tapi itu, tidak mungkin." Suara serak Athrun akhirnya menghancurkan kesunyian.

Cagalli mengendus kesal, jadi usahanya untuk mejelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya hanya berbuah sebuah kalimat seperti itu? "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itu kenyataannya. Seharian kemarin aku seperti orang... maksudku kucing, ah terserah kau mau menganggapku apa! Pokoknya intinya, seharian kemarin aku seperti itu! Dan itu sangat menyusahkan!"

Athrun menelan ludah berkali-kali, dia masih bimbang. Disatu sisi, Cagalli menceritakannya seolah hal itu memang terjadi kepadanya, disisi lain, Athrun tidak percaya bahwa ada yang bisa berubah menjadi kucing. Setelah menimang-nimang sesuatu, Athrun berkata. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau ingat yang terjadi di kamar mandi semalam?"

Rasa panas segera menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh Cagalli, dengan wajah sedikt kesal (karena diingatkan mengenai kejadian itu) dan malu (karena dia teringat bahwa dia telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihatnya) ia menggebrak meja. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa melakukannya, semenit kemudian Athrun berdahem.

"Baiklah, aku anggap jawabannya iya."

Sunyi kembali.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa kembali menjadi manusia?" sekali lagi Athrun yang mengalahkan kesunyian yang menguasai ruang makannya.

Cagalli mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Aku tidak mengalami mimpi-mimpi yang aneh, dan begitu aku terbangun, aku sudah jadi manusia."

Dagu Athrun menyentuh dadanya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Sudahlah, mau dipikirkan bagaimana juga, tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya." Cagalli mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan kepada keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuat gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti makan. Tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Dia lupa, seharian kemarin tidak ada yang melihat sosok manusianya. Sehingga Cagalli Yula Athha dinyatakan menghilang. Cagalli menelan ludah. "Aku... Akan aku pikirkan." jawabnya pelan, seperti mencicit.

Athrun tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, dan menyantap sarapan yang ia masak.

Dering telepon membuat konsentrasi Cagalli pecah, dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Athrun dari makanannya. Dalam diam sang tuan rumah berjalan menuju ke telepon yang tergantung di tembok dapur. Dia sempat berpikir bagaimana jika Kira yang menelepon? Apakah dia akan jujur kepada sahabatnya itu? "Ya, dengan Athrun Zala..." matanya membesar begitu mendengar suara dari seberang sana. "Ayah..."

Cagalli menelan bulat-bulat bakso berukuran besar itu, tadinya dia ingin mengigit setengahnya. Tetapi begitu mendengar Athrun menyebutkan kata 'ayah' bakso tersebut terjun bebas dalam kondisi bulat utuh ke dalam mulut Cagalli. Dalam perjuangannya menelan bakso, Cagalli melirik ke punggung Athrun. Tidak, tidak boleh! Cagalli tidak boleh menguping pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak ini! Maka ia kembali fokus ke meja makan, tangannya dengan gelalapan mencari gelas berisi jus jeruk dengan harapan cairan tersebut bisa membantu si bakso untuk melesak masuk ke dalam.

Tidak ada sampai sedetik setelah Athrun tahu siapa peneleponnya, pria itu sudah menutupnya. Yang, tentu saja, membuat Cagalli tertarik. Ya, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa hubungan anak-ayah dalam keluarga Zala sedang kacau. Dan sekarang Cagalli dibuat percaya bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar gosip. Athrun berjalan kembali ke meja makan dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terkepal. Dia berusaha menahan letupan emosi, nampaknya. Jika saja Cagalli tidak ada di sini, pasti dia sudah mengamuk.

Baru kali ini nampaknya sunyi berhasil membuat salah satu di antara mereka tidak nyaman. Cagalli masih diam menatap Athrun yang mengunyah makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Kenapa kau tutup?" Cagalli memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ayahmu pasti..."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya" Athrun berhenti makan, mata dinginnya menatap Cagalli. Membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sebab baru kali ini, dan semoga hanya sekali ini saja, Cagalli ditatap begitu dingin oleh Athrun.

"Aku kira kau bisa memahami sedikit perasaanku, Cagalli." bisik Athrun.

"Maaf..." Cagalli bingung kenapa dia harus meminta maaf. Tapi dia merasa bahwa dia harus melakukannya.

Tidak ada suara, tidak ada gerakan. Seolah waktu berhenti berputar. Namun itu hanya imajinasi saja. Athrun menunduk ke samping, sementara Cagalli melihat tembok dari balik pundak Athrun.

"Paling tidak," suara serak Cagalli terdengar. "kau memiliki kenangan mengenai ibumu..."

Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menatap Cagalli bingung.

"Kau lupa? Kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal ketika aku masih bayi, dan aku dibesarkan seorang diri oleh ayahku. Yah, tidak seorang diri juga sih, tapi intinya ayahku tidak menikah." Cagalli menghembuskan nafas, berusaha mengurangi sesak dalam dadanya. "Kau, jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku, Athrun. Dan seharusnya kau mensyukuri itu." kepalanya tertunduk setelah selesai bicara. Tidak berani menatap Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum. Lucu, pikirnya. Dulu, dia sering iri melihat keluarga Cagalli dan Kira yang selalu ramai. Tetapi ternyata, orang itu malah iri dengannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Manusia, dia tidak bisa puas dengan apa yang dia miliki, huh?"

"Eh?" Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Athrun tersenyum. Dan kembali makan. "Ayo habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kita akan pergi."

"Hah, pergi ke mana?" Cagalli bingung.

"Membeli pakaian, tentu saja. Kau tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah hanya mengenakan kemeja kedodoran dan celana kelonggaran kan?" Athrun tersenyum geli.

Wajah Cagalli memerah. "Te, tentu saja, bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Cagalli risih.

Athrun tidak menjawab, dan terus mengamati Cagalli. Sebab saat ini gadis itu sedang memakai kaos yang memang sengaja Athrun beli untuknya dulu. Tadinya Athrun ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah kado ulang tahun, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kaos berwarna putih dengan lambang negara Orb di belakangnya itu membungkus tubuh Cagalli dengan sempurna, berhasil menonjolkan lekuk tubuh Cagalli yang selama ini selalu ia sangkal. Sementara celananya, Cagalli sudah berganti ke celana panjang warna hitam punya Athrun dulu waktu masih kelas 3 SMP. Dalam hati Athrun bersyukur karena tidak jadi memberikan kaos itu dulu, dan tidak membuang pakaian lamanya.

"Ayo jalan." kata Athrun pelan.

"Tunggu!" Cagalli menarik ujung kemeja biru langit yang dipakai oleh Athrun. "Apa kau lupa? Aku tidak punya uang sekarang."

"Kau bisa menggantinya besok-besok," Athrun tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih..." Cagalli tidak berani menatap mata Athrun sekarang.

Athrun membuka pintu, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Meer keluar. Wajahnya sumringah. Bermaksud ingin menyapa Athrun, Meer membuka mulutnya, tetapi dengan cepat mulutnya terkatup rapat ketika melihat sosok berambut pirang juga keluar dari unit apartemen Athrun.

"Dan jangan lupa, aku berarti butuh tas berpergian juga." kata sosok berambut pirang itu. Yang dikenali Meer sebagai Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke Mall Orb saja, di sana ada toko tas yang murah."

"Oh aku tahu, yang baru buka itu? Lacus pernah mengajak Kira ke sana, dan katanya tas-tas di sana bagus dan lumayan kuat." Cagalli mengucapkan semua itu sambil menunggu Athrun mengunci pintu.

Setelah pintu terkunci, keduanya melenggang pergi tanpa melirik ke arah Meer. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis berambut merah muda itu di dekat mereka.

Kalap, Meer langsung masuk ke unitnya lagi. Dia bangun kesiangan hari ini, sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk melihat kegiatan Athrun di pagi hari karena dia sendiri sibuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk dia memutar ulang remakan dari unit apartemen Athrun, yang sayangnya hanya menjangkau ruang tamu saja, dapur dan ruang makan masuk ke dalam _blindspot_ si kamera. Gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tidak ada orang yang masuk setelah Athrun pulang. Tetapi kamera sempat rusak dari jam sepuluh malam hingga enam pagi. Meer kesal setengah mati ketika menyadari ada sekitar delapan jam, Athrun bebas dari pengawasannya. Dan dalam waktu delapan jam, apa pun bisa dilakukan. Hanya Haumea, Athrun dan Cagalli yang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu tersebut.

Jam setengah sembilan pagi, Athrun baru turun dari lantai dua. Aneh, biasanya dia memulai rutinitas pagi dari jam enam. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Cagalli, kau mau sarapan apa?"_ Athrun berteriak dari dapur.

Eh, apa? Cagalli? Sarapan? Jantung Meer semakin tidak karuan. Perutnya tiba-tiba melilit.

"_Terserah kau saja."_ Cagalli turun dari lantai dua, mengenakan kemeja putih Athrun yang kebesaran untuknya, dan celana pendek Athrun. _"Hei, kau punya jus jeruk?"_ Yang terdengar hanya suara Cagalli, sosoknya sudah menghilang karena sudut kamera yang tidak memungkinkan untuk merekam semua ruangan.

Jantung Meer seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat sosok Cagalli turun.

"Ap, apa ini...? Kenapa, kenapa ada Cagalli di dalam unit apartemenmu,Athrun-kun? Dan," Meer menatap horor, jijik, iri, kesal, dengki, dan seluruh emosi negatif nampaknya terpatri di wajah Meer sekarang. "dia mengenakan kemejamu? Bahkan kalian sarapan bersama! Jangan katakan..."

Sedetik kemudian, layar _laptop _Meer menghitam. Tanda bahwa kamera mengalami kerusakan, tetapi satu jam kemudian sudah benar lagi. Dan itu adalah saat Athrun dan Cagalli hendak keluar dari unit apartemen Athrun.

Tanpa disadari, Meer menangis. Dan dia juga ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Jam makan siang sudah lewat ketika Cagalli dan Athrun duduk di sebuah restoran, dengan lima tas plastik belanjaan, dan satu tas perjalanan. Cagalli membeli celana, kaos dan pakaian dalam untuk keperluan tiga hari, sebab menurutnya, itu adalah jangka waktu yang telah ia rancang dalam cerita bohongnya demi menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak nampak seharian kemarin. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran sekaligus geli. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang _packing _pakaian untuk pergi di restoran? Tapi mereka berdua tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan itu.

"Tapi itu artinya kau akan berbohong kepada mereka." Sergah Athrun.

"Aku rasa, ini kebohongan yang baik. Dan jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai apa yang tejadi kepadaku. Kau yang melihatnya secara langsung saja tidak percaya, bagaimana mereka yang tidak."

Athrun menelan ludah. "Baiklah. Kau ingin bilang pergi ke mana? Dan kenapa..."

"Aku," Cagalli terdiam. "akan mengatakan bahwa aku tadinya berniat pergi ke PLANT. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, aku menjadi ragu, dan pulang..."

"Kenapa ragu?"

"Entah, aku merasa, seperti mengkhianati ayahku sendiri, jika pergi ke sana..." Cagalli menghindari tatapan Athrun.

Untunglah pesanan mereka sudah tiba, sehingga Cagalli bisa menghindari topik pembicaraan yang satu ini. Sunyi berhasil menemukan mereka, dan ia menari-nari di antara Cagalli dan Athrun yang sibuk makan.

"Oh ya, ini," Cagalli mendorong satu kantong plastik. "ini pakaian yang aku pinjam darimu. Terima kasih."

"Untukmu saja. Tadinya, aku memang berniat untuk memberikan kaos itu kepadamu." kata Athrun dengan wajah memerah.

"Justru karena itu..."

"Huh?"

"Hanya kau orang yang mengerti kondisiku, jadi kau harus menyediakan pakaian yang bisa aku pakai jika sesuatu terjadi kepadaku. Bu, bukannya aku berharap bahwa aku akan terus berubah-ubah macam itu, tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berubah jadi kucing dan kembali menjadi manusia. Jadi..." kalimat itu terucap tanpa ada kontak mata.

Athrun tersenyum, mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, akan aku jaga pakaian ini."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan." gumam Cagalli kesal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke stasiun."

"Kalau begitu, cepat kau habiskan makananmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut biru tua itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, pikirannya masih betah berlama-lama dalam kejadian yang baru saja ia alami tiga jam yang lalu.

"_Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku." kata Athrun yang berdiri di hadapan Cagalli._

"_Kalau aku menjadi kucing, bagaimana caranya menghubungimu?" Cagalli bertanya dengan ketus._

"_Kau tahu di mana rumahku, dan bagaimana cara ke sini." Athrun tersenyum ketika sebuah kalimat melintas dibenaknya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakannya. "Rumahku, sudah menjadi rumahmu juga, Cagalli."_

_Reaksi yang diberikan sesuai dengan harapan Athrun. Wajah gadis itu memerah, dan dia menjadi gugup._

"_Bawel," hanya itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulut Cagalli. Tapi Athrun tidak mempermasalahkannya._

_Kereta yang akan ditumpangi Cagalli sudah masuk ke stasiun. Athrun melepaskan kepergian Cagalli dengan senyum hangatnya._

Setelah mengantar Cagalli, Athrun tidak langsung pulang. Dia duduk di stasiun sambil mengenang apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Cagalli dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam ini. Tidak masuk akal, tapi itu terjadi. Nyata, senyata degup jantung Athrun yang lepas kendali ketika melihat sosok Cagalli di tempat tidurnya, senyata tatapan malu-malu Cagalli yang menatapnya. Athrun sangat berterima kasih kepada Haumea, karena telah memberikan hadiah terbaik dari segala hadiah yang telah diberikan oleh Haumea sebelumnya. Dia bisa melihat sosok lain Cagalli. Sosok malu-malu Cagalli, emosi Cagalli, segala sesuatu yang mungkin, tidak pernah diperlihatkan Cagalli kepada orang lain. Dan Athrun sudah melihatnya.

Kunci unit apartemennya ia putar menggunakan jari telunjuknya, dia berjalan sambil bersenandung, yang tentunya hal ini menarik perhatian petugas keamanan apartemen ini. Pria itu menduga bahwa Athrun sedang jatuh cinta, dan meski si tertuduh mengelak, faktor usia dan pengalaman tidak bisa ditipu.

"Halo, Athrun-Kun."

Athrun berhenti memutar kunci dan mencari sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah tetangganya, Meer. "Halo, Meer. Apa kau mau pergi?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ah, hati-hati di jalan yah."

"Tadi pagi aku lihat Cagalli keluar dari tempatmu." Meer berkata tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Otak Athrun yang tadinya berfungsi dengan sangat baik tiba-tiba menjadi rusak karena ucapan Meer. Apakah dia benar-benar melihat Cagalli keluar dari unit apartemennya tadi pagi? Sebanyak apa yang diketahui oleh Meer? Dia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Berarti ini waktunya untuk memulai sebuah sandiwara.

"Ah, itu. Kemarin Cagalli menghubungiku. Dia, sedang ada masalah." jawab Athrun asal. Ya, sebetulnya tidak asal juga sih. Dia ingat tadi si petugas keamanan juga sempat bertanya mengenai wanita berambut pirang yang turun bersama dengan dirinya. Dan dia menjawab hal yang sama. Reaksi yang diberikan oleh si petugas keamanan tentu saja menggoda Athrun, dan mengingatkan Athrun kalau mereka masih di bawah umur (peringatan ini benar-benar membuat jantung Athrun meloncati satu detak). Lalu reaksi macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh Meer?

Meer terkejut, dia menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian sedekat itu..."

"Eh, ah, ya, tidak sedekat itu juga." Athrun jadi salah tingkah. "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju PLANT, dan entah kenapa, tidak jadi. Dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di stasiun kereta pusat."

Jarak antara Orb dengan PLANT lumayan jauh. Jika ditempuh menggunakan kereta api, butuh waktu sekitar delapan jam, sedangkan jika naik pesawat butuh waktu sekitar satu jam. Sementara jika naik mobil atau bus, butuh waktu sekitar empat belas jam lebih. Tergantung macet atau tidak jalanannya. Dan harga tiket pesawat ke PLANT sangat mahal. Athrun menduga bahwa tipe seperti Cagalli lebih memilih untuk naik kereta daripada naik pesawat. Semoga dugaannya benar.

"Jam berapa kau pergi?" Meer bertanya penasaran. Dia ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Athrun ketika kamera yang ia sembunyikan rusak.

"Ah, sekitar jam sebelas, mungkin? Aku lupa waktu pastinya, sebab aku panik." Athrun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau tidak salah tadi malam ada banyak wartawan di bawah, jadi agak sulit untuk keluar." Athrun sempat mencuri dengar dari petugas keamanan bahwa tadi malam polisi menggerebek salah satu penghuni apartemen ini karena dia adalah bandar narkoba.

Meer ber'oh' ria. "Kenapa Cagalli tidak menelepon ke rumahnya?"

Athrun tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Pertanyaan Meer sudah menyentuh bagian privasinya, dan dia tidak suka itu. "Jika aku mempertanyakan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh seorang wanita yang meneleponku malam-malam untuk menjemputnya, pria macam apa aku ini? Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa alasannya. Jika dia sendiri yang sudah siap untuk berbicara, aku akan mendengarkannya."

'Kliiik' Akhirnya pintu apartemen Athrun terbuka.

"Selama sore, Meer." Athrun memberi senyuman kepada tetangganya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam.

Meninggalkan Meer yang berdiri dalam balutan perasaan kesal dan frustasi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Apakah keputusannya tepat? _Well_, ini juga bukan keinginannya untuk berbohong kepada keluarganya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kondisi memaksa Cagalli untuk berbohong. Sebab dia merasa kebohongannya lebih masuk akal daripada kenyataan yang dia alami. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Wajah yang muncul adalah wajah cemas dan pucat milik Caridad. Matanya yang sembam dan merah mendadak berubah menjadi bahagia begitu melihat sosok Cagalli. "CAGALLI!" seru wanita itu sambil memeluk Cagalli.

Saat itu, Cagalli bisa melihat dua anggota keluarganya yang lain dari balik pundak Caridad. Ayahnya yang cemas, dan Kira yang lega.

Uzumi melangkah mendekati Cagalli. Caridad melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jalan bagi Uzumi. Ia pergi ke belakang untuk menutup pintu, dan menyuruh Cagalli untuk masuk ke ruang tamu. Ayah dan anak berdiri hadap-hadapan sekarang.

'PLAK!'

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Cagalli. Senyum bahagia Caridad seketika itu menghilang. Kira berdiri dan mendorong kursi ke belakang dengan kasar.

"U, Uzumi..."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mendidikmu untuk kabur seperti ini, Cagalli." kata Uzumi dingin. Cagalli tahu ayahnya sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

"Mungkin, itu karena kau tidak pernah mendidikku," Cagalli bergumam lirih. Dia berlalu sambil menabrak pundak ayahnya.

"Apa katamu tadi?!" bentak Uzumi. "Cagalli Yula Athha, kita belum selesai bicara!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menggubris, dia langsung naik ke lantai dua. Kira yang bingung akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Cagalli ke atas.

"Uzumi, hentikan!" Caridad menyela.

"Hentikan?! Caridad, bukan begini caraku mendidik anakku! Jika dia berbuat salah, dia harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menamparnya segala!" Caridad membalas dengan suara sedikit ditinggikan.

"Dia anakku, dia tanggung jawabku!"

"Apa kau lupa, dia juga anakku! " Baru kali ini, Caridad berteriak dengan lantang.

Uzumi menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal di samping. Nafasnya naik turun tidak karuan. Dia melihatnya, Caridad menangis. Hatinya seperti tertusuk sebilah pisau ketika sadar bahwa dia sudah membuat Caridad menangis. Dengan perasaan bersalah, Uzumi menghapus genangan air mata dari pelupuk mata Caridad. "Maafkan aku."

Hanya ada suara isak tangis Caridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, matanya panas, pipinya sakit, hatinya remuk. Ini bukan keinginannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah mau terbangun menjadi kucing, dan besoknya sudah kembali menjadi manusia. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa? Apa kau akan memarahiku juga?" tanya Cagalli ketika melihat sosok Kira dari ekor matanya.

Kira mengambil posisi di sebelah Cagalli. "Tidak perlu. Aku rasa tamparan dari Paman Uzumi sudah cukup."

"Aku..." Cagalli menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Semenit kemudian, terdengar isak tangis Cagalli.

Kira menghembuskan nafas. Dia tidak mengerti alasan Cagalli pergi dari rumah kemarin, dan dia tidak bisa memaksa Cagalli untuk bercerita. Paling tidak, bukan saat ini. Ia mengelus-elus rambut adiknya, dan membiarkan tangis Cagalli meledak. Lembayung senja terlukis di langit sore, membuat suasana tambah pedih.

* * *

_Saia sengaja bikin Cagalli balik ke wujud manusiany setelah Athrun bangun, biar gak klise. Si tokoh utama pria ngeliat tokoh utama wanita yang seharusny tidak ada di sampingny ketika bangun pagi :p_

_Dan eeee, nampakny mood menulis saia lagi terjun bebas tanpa parasut ini #pokerface, jadi maaf, kayakny saia bakalan lama update fic-fic lainny *kaya situ pernah cepat aja nge-update fic :v*_

_Anyway, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini :). Kritik dan saran amat saia harapkan :)_


End file.
